User blog:Venommonster12/KAK Lock
"Lockdown time" -Lock's Battle Cry Biography Mortal Kombat Trilogy: "The former Lin Kuei assassin, Lock, was the first to run away from the Cyber-Initiative, before Sub Zero and Smoke. While running away, he was attacked by Cyber Lin Kuei soldiers. He fought with power, but was overwheled by them. Almost defeated, Lock was saved by Raiden and Sub Zero. Sub Zero informed Lock of Smoke's capture." Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance: ''"While roaming Outworld, Lock encountered the Outer World Investigation Agency. A investigator, named Jax Briggs, thought Lock was an enemy. Attacking him, Lock fought back and defeated him. After the battle, Lock explained how he was on the good side. Jax realized that he was a great fighter and asked him to join the Special Forces. He accepted."'' Mortal Kombat Armageddon: ''"Being a new recruit for the Special Forces, Lock has upgraded his weaponary to become the ultimate trooper. The evil side of him normally takes over and has to restrain himself before he destroys everything." About Lock Lock was a former Lin Kuei assassin and was first Lin Kuei ever to escape from the Lin Kuei. He is a 26 year old from England and moved to join Lin Kuei to escape the fame and fortune of his family's royalty. Wearing his pink attire, he was almost transformed into a robot twice: one, when he was in the Lin Kuei, and two, when he was ambused by the Lin Kuei. Combat Characterists He has the ability to create echolocations in the ground and air. He can also create powerful shields that reflect projectiles. The blades he uses are equally matched with his sonic powers. They can slice through anything and prove deadly through combat. The peaceful warrior has his dark side and will use it if necessary. Special Moves '''Echo Echo: '''Lock blast the opponent with a sonic wave of energy. *The enhanced is called '''Echoing Voice', and the blast is more powerful. Stomp Shock: Lock jumps and slams down, creating a shockwave. *The enhanced is called Sonic Slam, which makes the stomp faster and more powerful. Screech: '''Lock covers his mouth, lets it go, and screechs at the opponent, deafing them for a while. *The enhanced is called '''Banshee Shriek, which makes the scream go farther and makes the opponent deaf longer. Sound Shield: Lock creates a shield that makes a projectile reflect and hit the opponent. *The enhanced is called Sound Absord, which makes the projectile a way to regain health. Ground Blast: '''Lock touches the ground and bursts the opponent in the air. This has close, medium, and far versions of it. *The enhanced is called '''Blast Lifter, and he sends an extra blast after the first blast. X-Ray Move - Dark Side Takeover: '''Lock spins around with his swords, stuning the opponent. Then, he jabs his sword into the opponent's eye. After, he takes out his sword, puts them away, and grabs the opponent's head. Then, he screams in the opponent's ear, blowing up parts of the brain. Fatalities '''Sonar Illusion: Lock sends a soundwave of energy that confuses the enemy. The confused enemy looks at the fourth wall with anger. He/She walks toward it and stars banging their head on it. (3 bangs) With cracks starting to open and glass starts to go into the opponent, he/she starts getting dizzy. One more bang pushes the glass further into the brain of the opponent, killing them. Swords of Death: Lock takes out his swords and slashes the opponent multiple times. Puting his swords away, Lock looks at the opponent, wondering why they didnt fall down. Then, he realizes and taps the opponent, making them fall down in pieces. Other Fatalities Babality: '''Lock tries to say, "Mama", but say it too loudly and pushes himself back, crying on the ground. Ending Killing Shao Kahn: Finally destroying Shao Kahn, Lock seized control of Outworld. Turning it in into a peaceful realm, where even the Centaurs and the Shokan could get along. Still allies with the Special Forces, Lock created a system where they can control parts of Outworld and stop outbreaks of crime. Killing Blaze: The rush of energy that flowed into Lock was exhilarating. His sonic power was increased and had the power to destroy any realm with one blast. He focused his attention to Outworld, destroying the realm in one shockwave. He planned on turning the realm around and creating a new. Intro/Outro '''Intro: '''Stomps down, creates a shockwave and say, "..." '''Outro: Ground Blasts himself and lands on the camera, smashing it. After Fatality 1: '''Puts hands on hips and laughs maniacally. '''After Fatality 2: Starts to do his Screech, shaking the camera. Character Relationships Former Lin Kuei Friend of Sub Zero and Smoke Saved by Raiden Defeated Jax Asked to join the Special Forces by Jax Almost captured and transformed twice by the Lin Kuei Wants to destroy the Lin Kuei Category:Blog posts